


What was I expecting

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anniversary picnic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	What was I expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you kacey!!!! You are just the greatest so I wrote you fluff and I hope you like it

When Kageyama agreed to go out with Hinata this is not what he expected. He didn’t know what he expected but he certainly didn’t expect to be sitting on a picnic blanket a year later on their anniversary being fed by hinata. He didn’t expect to be so smitten with the obnoxious boy who always had sparkles in his eyes, the boy who always supported him even when he was a jerk, the boy who valued his partnership as much as he did. This is not what he expected but this is something he would never give up. 

That morning Hinata has woken him up early with soft kissses all over his face. “Hinata boke let me sleep” he mumbled. Hinata looked at him with sad eyes for a second “gahhh Kageyama don’t tell me you forgot” Kageyama smirked for a second “of course not boke I’m not dumb like you.” Of course Kageyama hadn’t forgotten, he knew that it marked a year together. A year of kisses and loving each other and fighting with each other and playing volleyball with each other. Of course he knew but Kageyama felt like there was nothing he could to express just how much he loved Hinata, so he left all of the planning up to Hinata. After Hinata had woken him up he forced Kageyama to get dressed as soon as possible and they hopped on the train. Kageyama glared at him with his usual harshness, and anyone who didn’t know them would think there was animosity between them, but their friends knew that Kageyama was completely whipped. 

They got off the train and walked about a mile until a huge park came into view. Hand in hand they walked, Kageyama still glaring until a huge tree came into view and under it , a checkered blanket and all the food one could eat and volleyballs. Kageyama's glare softened “a picnic. An anniversary picnic?” Hinata looked at him “be grateful stupidyama I did all of this for you and that’s all you can say?” Hinatas face was tomato red. Kageyama melted instantly. He hugged Hinata so tightly. The wind blew through their hair , and it was a beautiful sunny day, the grass was speckled with yellow and white flowers. Kageyama thought nothing could top this. He still hadn’t let go of hinata.   
“I love you boke”   
Hinata’s cheeks flushed pink and he mumbled   
“You too” 

Kageyama didn’t know what he expected when he started dating hinata but it wasn’t this.


End file.
